1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a glass pane, particularly for vehicles of conveyance, in particular automobiles, said pane having low emissivity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A glass pane of this type is disclosed in Fr. Pat. No. 2,399,331 which pane bears a light-transmitting metal oxide coating on its exterior surface, which coating increases the reflectivity of the pane in the infrated (ir) range. This coating has a resistivity less than 50 ohm per square.
It turns out that such a pane coated in this manner on its exterior surface is susceptible to wear, particularly under the action of the windshield wipers when the pane is used an an automobile windshield, and this wear may result in the development of colored iridescence due to decreased thickness of the coating in the regions of water; further this (i.e., "the wear effect"), and the coating itself detracts from rapid disappearance of fogging; and further the energy properties of such a coated pane are detrimentally influenced in the event of rain by the presence of a water film covering the exterior coating, whereby during cold periods the physiological comfort of the passengers of the vehicle on which said pane is installed is adversely affected, since due to the coating, the pane tends to form a wall having a higher temperature than an uncoated pane would have.